Just For Fun
by goladyvols
Summary: This is an AU story. Lena is a stripper(for fun) and Alex talks Kara into going to the club Lena happens to be stripping for. Kara had a long term relationship with Mon-El that she just ended. Kara has no super powers but works at CatCo. 2 shot with a twist! Haven't published anything in a very long time so let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Kara walked into the strip club with her sister. She had granted Alex's wish of coming to the club. Kara had never been to one of these but Alex had practically begged, so here she was walking into Lush with her sister grinning from ear-to-ear. She would put on a brave face and push through this, but she knew it would be a long night. She had just broken her engagement with Mon-El and she was not in the mood for this but she would also do anything in the world for Alex.

"Kar, come sit up here at the stage."

Kara saw the excitement written all over her sisters features and smiled. She loved Alex very much, so she would have a good time for her.

Lena finished putting her heels on and felt her heart beat faster. She always got this feeling before she took the stage. The adrenaline from being in front of a crowd always made her very anxious. Not in a bad way but in an I can't wait to get out there way. She had been dancing at Lush for the last six months and every night was just as exciting as her first. Her heart picked up speed as her name was called from the stage. Well, her stage name was called. She made her way to the heavy curtain and pulled it back. Walking through it, her eyes scanned the crowd. Looking for that one certain person to focus on, it did not take her long to spot the blonde at the front table. She was beautiful and this would be easy to direct her routine at someone that looked like her.

Kara saw the woman walk out on the stage and stopped talking to Alex. Her gaze was glued to the beautiful woman standing there. She had to admit that this night was starting to look up. She couldn't wait to see this beautiful woman dance. Wait, where did that thought come from? The other women's routine, she had talked more than she had paid attention but this woman she could not even bring herself to look away from.

"Looks like you have an admirer there Kar."

"Whatever. She's just looking for extra tips, tips that I won't be giving her."

"Come on just give her a few bucks."

Kara looked at the money Alex had in her stretched out hand. This was crazy. Why would she want to put money in another woman's g-string? Oh well, it would please her sister so she took it. Her eyes connected with the other woman's and she saw her sauntering in her direction.

Lena walked out onto the platform beside the blonde and the dark haired woman. She saw the doubt written across her features but there was also a hint of interest. She had her skirt off and her bra was about to follow. She wanted to wait until she was right up in front of the beautiful woman before she did that. Lena was working the crowd but her eyes never strayed from the blonde's. She finally made her way to stand right in front of her and unsnapped her bra. Lena saw her swallow and she bent down. Crawling across the floor, on her knees, she leaned over and took the woman's hand and led it to the front of her g-string. The ten dollar bill was forgotten but she had to make it look legitimate so she ran her hand around the other wrist and led it to the top of her panties pushing the bill inside the band.

Kara was having a very hard time keeping her eyes open. She was affected by this woman and she had no idea what to do. Her fingers were wrapped around the other ones and her hand had just brushed across some of the softest skin she had ever felt. What the hell was going on? She wanted to keep touching her but that wasn't right. This whole thing just wasn't right. Her blue eyes met the green ones staring down at her and she felt like she was going to swallow her tongue. My God, this woman was so beautiful. She had the most sensual mouth she had ever seen. All she could think of was kissing those pouty lips. Kara shocked herself with the thoughts and feelings. She had never been attracted to a woman. Why was this any different? Sure she was beautiful and had a body that would not quit but those traits were everywhere around her. Yeah right, who was she kidding? No one in this club looked like this stunning woman. There was just something about her that made Kara think about things she never had before. She could not pull her eyes away from the ones staring into hers. Her fingers were still being held captive inside the waistband and she finally pulled her eyes away from the green ones and let them run down the expanse of alabaster skin on display. Her eyes caught the multiple diamond studs in each ear and realized she had never thought abundant piercings were that sexy until this very moment. Kara pulled her eyes down the strong jaw and across the sexy mole on her neck. She tried not to linger very long in one place but she was having a very hard time pulling her eyes away from those lush breasts. What the hell was going on with her? Describing another woman's breasts as lush? This was so not good or was it? She felt her heart start to beat faster and let her gaze finally travel lower.

Lena wanted to be somewhere else in this moment. She could see the apprehension on the other woman's face but there was also a spark of interest there as well. She watched her gaze travel over the lower part of her body and smiled. She loved seeing the reaction she could get but tonight this felt different. She could feel her own reaction to the other woman and wanted to do something about it. Hopefully she would get the opportunity. She ended her routine and glanced at the woman one more time before she walked off the stage.

"Holy shit Kar, she really wanted you."

"Alex, seriously, she could have anybody she wanted."

"Yeah but she wants you. It's obvious."

"You're crazy. I'm going to the bathroom."

Watching Kara walk away, Alex came up with an idea.

Lena sat in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection. Her mind was wandering to the beautiful blonde in the front row. She wanted to see her again.

"Hey, tiger, you have a request for a private dance. Can you be out in ten minutes?"

Lena could not contain the smile that spread across her face. She hoped this would be her blonde. "Yes, I can be out in five."

Kara stood staring at her sister.

"What do you mean a private dance?"

"I mean she will take you in a private room and give you a lap dance. What's so hard about that? Live a little Kar. She was totally into you so give it a chance. You may be surprised at the outcome."

Kara knew she would more than likely love the outcome and that thought alone frightened her. She had never felt an instant attraction to anyone, especially another female and she worried about her reaction to the woman in question bumping and grinding on her lap.

"Come on Kar. I don't like seeing you like this. Do this for yourself."

"Okay. Where do I go?"

"Great! Follow me."

Kara was sitting inside the small room wondering if she could just sneak out without anyone noticing. She never made it that far. Her head swiveled around as she heard the door open. She stared into the green eyes and felt herself squirm in her seat.

Lena watched the beautiful blonde as she closed the door. She walked over to her and stopped right in front of the chair she was sitting in, her gaze traveling over her face. She was greedily taking in as much as she could of her beautiful features. Surprising herself, she stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Lena.

"I'm Kara and I have never done anything like this. My sister thought it would be a good idea to do this."

"Well, what do you think?"

"I wish I knew."

Lena knew the doubtful tone was because she apparently had never felt attraction towards another woman and that intrigued her.

"Do you want me to dance or would you rather me do something else?"

"I don't know how to answer that question."

Lena took a few steps forward and straddled the other woman's lap. Leaning into her she whispered, "It's easy. You either want me to get up and dance or you want me to stay where I am. It's your choice."

Kara stared into the expectant face. She was torn between what she really wanted to say and what she knew she needed to say. Her libido won the struggle with herself. "Stay."

Lena leaned into Kara. She knew this was so against the rules but right now she could not care less. She had never wanted to break the rules of the club until right now. Why did she even have to worry about the rules? They did not pertain to her anyway. Her body scooted as close to Kara's as she could get. She felt the sharp intake of breath as their bodies came into full contact.

"Maybe you should dance. I can't do this with you. I just broke my engagement with a man I have been with for five years. I... I..."

Kara realized she was stammering but she had also asked for her to dance and that's what she was doing. The other hips were sliding across hers making her want to do things that she knew she couldn't.

"Five years? That's a very long time to be with one person. What happened?"

The words were spoken so softly Kara would not have heard them if the other woman's mouth had not been pressed against her ear. She squirmed in the seat and realized what a mistake that was because it brought their hips all the way against each other. Her breath caught and she had no idea what she needed to do now.

"There are rules to being in this room. Did you know that? I'm not supposed to touch you and you're not supposed to touch me. I am for your visual stimulation. Impersonal is the name of the game. Is that how you feel right now?"

Kara felt the tears pooling in her eyes. She wanted something from this woman but had no idea how to ask for it. Her body was betraying her and she really didn't care. She had to touch her. Looking at the strong thighs spread across her lap, she moved her hands down and gripped the muscular expanse. She was shocked to hear the moan coming from the woman above her.

Lena was trying to stay in control but this innocent beauty was making it so very hard. She wanted to stop fighting for control and just go for it.

"Why are you fighting so hard? I can tell that you want this. It's just the two of us, there's no need to hide."

Kara felt like she was having an out-of-body experience. Her mind was telling her no but everything else was screaming yes. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, needing to smell the subtle flowery fragrance.

Lena saw the sudden change, resting her hands against Kara's shoulders she let her body relax.

"You can touch me. I want you to touch me. I want to feel your hands on my skin."

Kara wanted that too but her mind was still telling her no. Why did she have to listen to herself? She told herself that Lena was right- it was just the two of them. No one knew what was going on in here and if they did, who cared? Kara knew she was just putting on a brave face and she did care, way too much.

"Kara? Give me your hand."

Kara hesitantly reached towards the other woman. She felt herself shying away and closed her eyes. She didn't need to think all she needed to do was feel. Her breath expelled as her fingers came into contact with the soft skin. She had never felt skin this soft. Her mind was racing with all the reasons why she should call a stop to this, but her body was refusing. She opened her eyes and saw the beautiful skin her fingers were running across and she whimpered.

"What does it feel like, Kara? Can you tell how much I want this?"

Kara could not answer her questions. Her mind was still at war with her body and although she did want to continue this new experience, she was afraid.

"Don't be scared. It's just me and you."

Kara gave in and let Lena lead her hand down her neck, across her chest. Her fingers skated across the other woman's breast and she sucked in her breath. She had never felt another breast and it excited her.

Lena let go of Kara's hand, just to see if she would progress on her own and surprisingly she did. Kara's fingers passed, fleetingly, over her nipple and she was the one to suck in her breath this time. She had never done anything like this, especially with someone here, but this felt so right. God help her, she wanted this woman so much she was having a hard time calming herself to let Kara do the exploring.

"I want to feel your hands on my naked skin. Unbutton the back of this bustier."

Kara hesitated with her words. Could she really do this? This made it a lot more real.

"Please, Kara."

Kara snapped out of her trance and did as she was asked. Her fingers slid away from the creamy flesh as soon as she had finished her task. She watched as Lena let the bustier fall forward, her pale skin so beautiful.

"No, don't look away from me. Do not be afraid of what you feel. I want you to see what you do to me. I need you to touch me Kara. I have to feel your hands all over me. Please..."

Kara let her eyes take in the beautiful woman draped across her lap. Her eyes started at the top of her very black hair and traveled down over emerald eyes and her one-sided dimple. She loved dimples. Her full lips were parted and sexy. She didn't even try to stop herself from thinking it this time.

Lena's neck was long and graceful and she found herself wanting to kiss it. Kara's eyes traced over the pale skin of her chest and finally came to a stop on her breasts. This was her first experience with seeing another set of breasts up close and personal, and what a set they were. She had the urge to touch them and wrestled with herself to do so.

"Touch me, Kara."

Kara followed the command and ran her fingers down the sides of her neck. She felt so strange touching another woman, but the strangest part was she enjoyed it. Starting to feel very self- conscious of her actions, she stopped moving her hands.

Lena decided she had to help her with this war going on inside of her. She reached down and took her right hand in her left and brought it back to her chest.

"I will help you with this. I know this is scary for you but just relax and enjoy. I want us both to enjoy this. I know that I will and I feel like you will too, if you let yourself."

Kara let herself relax and allowed the other woman's hand to guide hers across her soft skin. She could not help her eyes closing as her fingers ran over Lena's chest.

Lena could feel Kara's fingers trying to pull away and she tightened her hold.

"Just let yourself go, Kara."

Kara finally let herself relax all the way and sighed as their fingers ran across Lena's breast. She shuddered as Lena began speaking to her.

"I feel the tension in your body. Is that because you don't want this or because you really do? Have you ever been with another woman?"

Kara was embarrassed with both of those questions. She felt like her body was going to explode and it was all because she wanted this so bad. She knew she had never felt such an immediate reaction to anyone and with it being a woman made it very confusing.

"Answer me."

"No... I can't."

Lena moved forward and spread her thighs farther apart. She loved feeling their bodies so close together and so did Kara. She could tell. She ran her fingers across the back of Kara's hand and brought her fingers down to completely cup her breast. Her nipple was very hard and she felt Kara jerk against her.

"Have you ever been with another woman?"

Kara had never felt such arousal, she was having a very hard time controlling herself. What was going on with her? This was all so new but she wanted to go with it. Why did she need to worry about it? It was just the two of them and it wasn't like she would ever see this woman again.

"No, I haven't."

"Do you want to?"

Kara felt herself stop breathing and closed her eyes. She wanted to do this. She had not felt this turned on in forever... well never, if she was being honest with herself.

Lena leaned her body into Kara's. Their hands were trapped between their bodies and she wanted to be closer. Her lips brushed the side of Kara's neck and she ran her tongue across her earlobe.

"I want you to feel how wet my pussy is for you. Do you want that too?"

Lena bit down on the skin of her ear and smiled when she felt and heard the rumble of Kara's moan.

"Yes..."

Lena loved hearing that one simple word. She cupped her hand around Kara's and arched her back. The movement pushed her breast all the way into the other woman's palm and she loved it.

"You have never felt the softness of a woman's skin? The way a nipple can get so hard with just the simplest touch? The way it feels when you take it in your mouth. Do you want that? I do. I want to feel my nipple pressed against the roof of your mouth. Please Kara, do what you want with me."

Kara felt her cheeks grow very warm. Not with embarrassment but with arousal. She wanted everything that Lena was describing but she was also hesitant. She had never done anything with a woman and she didn't know what to do.

"Do you want me to help you?"

Kara met those emerald eyes and nodded.

Lena saw the fear written on the beautiful face and wanted nothing more than to soothe her. She leaned down and pressed her lips to the other pair. She wanted to take this first kiss slow but when she felt those lips, she was gone. Her tongue swept across the bottom one and she moaned low in her throat.

"Open your mouth, baby."

Kara complied and felt herself losing the battle raging inside of her. She felt the softness of everything pressed against her. This was such a new sensation and she wanted to feel it all. Her tongue came out to press against the other woman's and they both groaned at the contact.

Lena knew she was supposed to be in control but this beautiful blonde had gone straight to her head. She could not think clearly but honestly why did she need to?

Their kiss grew out of control, both wanting so much more from the other.

Lena's fingers tightened around Kara's hand and the motion caused her to squeeze her breast tighter. She loved that new sensation and whimpered.

"Taste my skin."

Kara heard the demand and looked at all the skin in front of her. She didn't know what to do.

"Do what would feel good to you. That's all you have to remember; if it feels good to you, then it feels good to me."

Kara knew that made sense and took those words to heart. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Lena's neck. Her skin was so soft. Before she could stop herself, her tongue was sweeping across her neck and down across her collarbone. She could see those two breasts waiting for her and she panicked.

"Kara, do what you want. I'm not keeping track. I just want to feel your lips against my skin. Please."

Kara gave in and did what she was told. Lena's skin was so soft and Kara wondered if her own skin felt this soft. Her tongue ran across the pale skin and stopped short of her breast.

"No don't stop. Keep going, it feels so good."

Kara looked at the breast in front of her and then up into the beautiful face and leaned forward. She wanted to be brave and just do it without thinking but she stopped herself short. Her breath rushed out and she was surprised to hear Lena suck in a sharp breath.

"God, you make me so wet. I need to feel your mouth on my skin. Now..."

Kara felt such power hearing those words and pressed her cheek to the other woman's breast. She could tell that Lena wanted this and that was what helped her take the next step. She turned her face and nuzzled the soft skin. Her lips made contact with the underside of Lena's breast and something snapped inside of her. She had to feel everything. All shyness had disappeared and she just wanted to feel. Her tongue ran across the skin in front of her and her lips closed around a very hard nipple. The sensations were amazing and she started to pull on the skin.

"YES! Oh yes, just like that."

Hearing those words, Kara sucked harder and switched to the other breast. She could not taste things quick enough. She was out of control and so was Lena. She wanted to do more but stopped for a second, not knowing what to do next.

"Please don't stop. I want your fingers inside of me. Here, give me your hand."

Kara complied with her request and let Lena lead her hand between her legs. She could feel the soft skin of her belly and thighs but nothing had ever prepared her for the softness she was now feeling. She had touched herself before but this was so different. Lena's mound was bare. She knew she probably had to do that because of her outfits but feeling it was unbelievable. She ran her fingers across the soft skin and closed her eyes. What the hell was she doing? This had been about Alex coming and having a great time and now here she was, with some beautiful stripper, doing things she had never done before, in her whole life. And the worst part was, she didn't even care because she was enjoying it so much.

"Touch me, Kara."

Kara's thoughts were interrupted as she heard the whispered words from the other woman. She was unsure of everything she was feeling and she knew if she thought about it too much she would change her mind. She closed her eyes and ran two fingers from the top of Lena's slit to the bottom. Her left hand had been idle but she brought it up and cupped the firm flesh of the other woman's ass. She squeezed and pulled her as close as she could. She felt something she had not felt in a very long time and feeling it for a woman was so crazy. She didn't want to think, just feel. Her fingers swept over the bare flesh and she dipped inside the wetness, just for a second she told herself. A second was not long enough and when she felt how wet Lena really was she groaned low in her throat.

"Oh my God."

Kara could not stop those words just like she could not stop her middle finger from sinking all the way inside Lena's tight channel. This feeling was so familiar, yet so different. She had to close her eyes for a second and catch her breath. This woman made her feel things that scared her.

"Hmmm Kara. I need more."

Kara pushed her index finger inside the tightness to join her middle one. She opened her eyes and looked up into the beautiful face. She saw the same emotion written all over Lena's features and she wanted more. Her fingers picked up their motions and she could feel herself reacting too. She would never be able to touch herself without feeling these same sensations. Her fingers curled and she smiled as she heard Lena whimper. She could not tear her eyes away from the beauty she saw. Kara wanted more but she could not move her hand freely because of Lena's full weight pressing down on her. She knew what she had to do but she was almost embarrassed to say it. As soon as that thought left her mind, Lena's hand moved and slid inside the low-cut top she was wearing and cupped her breast. Kara was never so thankful for her bra-less state than right now.

Lena felt the tiny change in Kara and wanted it to amplify. She had grabbed her breast without thinking but now she was so glad that she had. She could see the passion written all over her beautiful features. She scraped her fingernail across a hard nipple and was rewarded with a very deep groan.

Kara felt her body growing wetter and she needed to do something. Her fingers pushed in as far as she could reach and she squeezed the firm flesh in her hand. It still wasn't enough.

"Move your hips, Lena. Ride my hand."

Kara should have felt embarrassment but she didn't. All she wanted was to feel their mutual orgasms.

Lena was elated to hear those seven words. She never thought Kara would open up this fast. She was so embarrassed, at first, but now she was getting her nerve and Lena loved it. Grabbing the back of the chair as leverage, she lifted her hips and sank down on the fingers pressed inside of her body. She felt her pussy tighten with the sensations and did it again.

Kara felt Lena's walls tightening around her fingers. The pressure from Lena's groin was pushing the back of her hand against her own body and she could feel her orgasm approaching.

"Tell me what you feel Kara. I need to know."

"I feel out of control. I have never felt anything like this before and I don't know what to think."

"Don't think, just feel."

Lena raised her hips and pushed back down on Kara's fingers. She was losing the hold over her own body. Leaning forward, she pressed her open mouth to the graceful neck and licked the moist skin. She felt Kara's fingers tighten on her ass and she pressed her hips down harder. That's all she needed.

Kara felt her body contracting with her orgasm. She had never had an orgasm this powerful, especially fully clothed. The tiny scream could not be held back any longer, so she gave in.

Lena lost control with the sound from Kara's throat. She grabbed onto the back of the chair and sank her teeth into the other woman's neck. Her orgasm was so powerful, she screamed. Her body was still moving when a sharp knock at the door startled her.

"Damn, could you keep it down in there? We have other customers out here getting jealous over the special treatment."

Kara's senses came back, full force and she all but leapt from the chair. If Lena had not been holding the top of the chair, she would have been dumped out on the floor.

"I have to go."

"Kara, please don't be like this. There are things that you don't understand."

"I understand that I should have never touched you. This is your job and I have never even touched another woman before. This meant something to me, but it was just part of your act."

"No, Kara, you don't understand. This is not my job, I just do this for fun."

Lena realized as soon as the words were out how bad that sounded. She would never forget the look on Kara's face. The hurt and shame she saw was unbearable.

"Wait, Kara, I need to explain."

"Go to hell!"

Lena watched her back as she disappeared through the door. The slam left her ears ringing. What the hell had she done? She didn't even know her last name. She would find out however she could.

The door banged open and she looked up to see the tall owner standing there.

"What the hell was that about?"

Lena stared back at Tommy and felt her temper rising.

"Do you know who that woman was? I need her last name."

"I have never seen her before tonight. Her companion just called her Kara. People were complaining with the noise, though."

"Fuck them! I could not care less what people were saying. I will compensate you for any business you lost."

"Business lost? Are you crazy? I have turned on customers all over the place. You have three requests for a private dance."

"No, I'm done with that. I need to move on anyway. I will give you five hundred when I leave."

Lena looked past the man and walked out the door. All she had on her mind was finding her beautiful blonde and making her see what they could be together.


	2. Chapter 2

"She's the new boss. She just bought CatCo.

Kara stood staring at the beautiful woman she had met last night. Had she just heard James correctly? Lena, the stripper, was their new boss? She stood motionless, staring at the beautiful woman. The same beautiful stripper that had made her lose control, the one she convinced herself she would never see again. Yet, here she stood now as the owner of CatCo. Her long black hair had been tamed into a tight ponytail, the multitude of diamond studs in her ears had been replaced with one pair of diamonds that probably cost more than Kara's wardrobe and her g-string had been replaced with a blue three-piece suit. Kara truly hoped she was not drooling as her eyes traveled all the way to the tops of her black stilettos. Last night's look and all the flesh that had been on display was wonderful but this look was amazing; it may be the fact that she knew what was under that suit, though, that had her mind reeling. Kara lifted her eyes from the fuck me heels and found those beautiful emerald eyes studying her. Jesus she was the most stunning woman she had ever seen.

"Kara? Is everything okay?"

Kara pulled her eyes away from Lena's to look back at James. "I'm sorry, James, were you saying something?"

"I said you may want to come meet our new boss, Lena Luthor."

Kara had already met her. She had kissed her, touched her and felt her orgasm around her fingers but yes why not go meet her again. Wait..had James just said she was a Luthor? This was unbelievable, a Luthor for Rao's sake? Kara could always get herself into trouble but this latest mess was by far the most embarrassing. She silently followed James over to where Lena was standing. Kara could hear the conversation going on around her but her eyes were transfixed on Lena's mouth; the same mouth she had kissed and dreamed about last night was smirking back at her and her right sided dimple was showing.

"Kara?"

Kara looked between James and the stripper, turned CEO, in front of her. "I'm so sorry..Ms. Lena..Ms. Luthor. It's nice to meet you." Kara heard the fool she was making of herself but this was a shock to her system.

Lena held out her hand and enjoyed the blush spreading across Kara's face. Her hand was engulfed by the larger one and she slid her thumb across the large palm. "The pleasure is all mine, Kara." She squeezed the beautiful blonde's hand and met her blue gaze. Lena felt the surge of satisfaction stirring just knowing Kara was affected by her presence.

The innuendo did not go unnoticed by Kara as she reluctantly let go of the smaller hand. She studied the smaller woman but saw no resemblance to the evil man her family despised. "Luthor, as in the family of Lex?"

Lena saw the distaste on Kara's face. She was use to the looks when people heard her last name but she did not want to see it on this particular face. "Yes he's my brother. But like the old adage says we can't choose our family."

Kara took in every feature of Lena she could; every pale inch of skin, the beautiful green eyes, those full lips. This gorgeous woman was a mystery, she had enough money to buy all of National City but she was stripping in a club. Not only was she a stripper, she had given Kara one of the most powerful orgasms she had ever had while remaining fully clothed. Kara's eyes traveled back to those lips that had kept her awake all night, wanting to smear the dark lipstick with her own.

"I was not expecting this brazenness Ms. Danvers."

Kara pulled her eyes away from the luscious lips in front of her and met the sparkling emerald eyes. She could see amusement and challenge written across Lena's features. One perfectly arched eyebrow was lifted and her mouth had formed into the sexy smirk. "I..Can we speak in private, Ms. Luthor?"

Lena almost shivered at the sound of Kara calling her Ms. Luthor. "Of course," she said with too much excitement. Lena turned and walked to the smaller office that had a door and wasn't all windows so she could have absolute privacy with Kara. She was very thankful, in this moment, she had arrived early enough to tour everything on their floor.

Kara walked behind Lena and watched the sway of her hips and the tug of the blue suit with each step. She knew she was in so much trouble because this woman turned her inside out. Kara had heard of people that were pansexual, not seeing the gender just the person they were attracted to but she herself had never experienced it; until now. She walked in past Lena and waited for the door to close.

"So..you're not a stripper. Well of course you are I saw it with my own eyes. You're rich and a Luthor? Luthor's are bad. This can't be happening. How did this happen? You're my boss now? Is this just a coincidence? This is unbelievable..."

Lena tried to hide her amusement as she watched the beautiful blonde stumble her way through the revelations. She bit her bottom lip to contain the smile and watched Kara's eyes darken. Lena stepped closer to her and ran her fingers down the flushed cheek.

Kara felt the war going on inside her. She wanted to lean into the soft touch but jerked her face back instead. "I think you need to explain things Ms. Luthor."

"Why so formal Kara? I think we're past that point unless you just like to call me that. I admit I love to hear it roll off your tongue. Is this foreplay?"

Kara told herself this woman was not getting to her. "I need the truth. Something you Luthor's have a hard time doing."

Lena felt the dig and reacted in true Luthor fashion. "I don't think you should be lecturing anyone about the truth, Ms. Danvers. You seem to be lying to yourself about things."

"Just do me a favor and explain this."

Lena stared into the questioning blue eyes and pushed forward. "Well I'll start from the top. No I am not a stripper. Well not as my living. I do it for a distraction from the rest of my life. It's empowering to see how you can truly affect someone just by dancing with your clothes off." Lena watched Kara swallow and drift off for a few seconds before she recovered. "Yes I am rich, after all I am a detested Luthor. I have two doctorates, I'm a chess prodigy and I own LCorp. I have never done anything evil like my family but it may be because I was adopted. I am a Luthor in name only. Therefore, I have not been involved in anything bad. This was no coincidence, I had a private investigator find you and imagine my surprise when he did and the company you work for was being sold. I already own one company so how hard could this be?"

Kara opened and closed her mouth, with no words coming out. Had Lena just said she bought CatCo because she worked here? How could she be so blasé about this whole thing?

"This is a cheesy fashion magazine right? No real news there. This will be a piece of cake."

Kara did not appreciate the condescending tone. "How can you say that? You've never been in charge of anything like this before."

"How hard can it be Kara? Makeup, shoes and sex, I have knowledge of all three. But for your first assignment I want something different."

"How dare you come in here and look down your nose at this magazine then have the audacity to tell me I'll be doing something different?"

Lena blinked at the feisty blonde she knew there was more to her than the sweet and shy side she had seen. "This much passion will be great for this assignment."

Kara was about to lose her temper. She could feel the anger bubbling up to the surface but asked, "What is this assignment?"

"I want you to do an exclusive on Lex. The people of National City need to see and hear these important things. They all need to see I am nothing like my family and what better way than to talk to my brother yourself?"

"Are you kidding me? You want me to interview that despicable piece of shit? Why would I ever do that?"

Lena closed the distance between them and leaned into Kara. "Because I told you to and I'm the boss."

"You can take that assignment and cram it up your ass."

Lena grabbed Kara's arms and held her against the wall.

"Do you think you can talk to me that way because you've had your fingers in my pussy? I own this company and when I give you an assignment that's what you do."

"That was a mistake and besides it was nothing. Do you always think this highly of yourself? Maybe that's the reason I speak to you like this. You come waltzing in here with all your money and you think we all need to bend over backwards because of it. I will not do it. And you think you can hold the fact that we had something last night at the club over my head, you're so wrong. I told you it was nothing."

"Nothing?"

Kara had no time to react before she found herself pushed all the way up against the wall. Lips came crashing down on hers and she tried to remain indifferent.

"Kiss me, damn you. It meant something to me. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. Don't lie to yourself and say it meant nothing to you."

Kara pulled her mouth away and moaned. She knew what Lena was saying was the truth but she had also convinced herself that she would never do that again because she could not be with a woman. It went against everything she had ever thought and known about herself.

"What if I turn you around and you can't see all this female flesh? Is that what the problem is, Kara? You just can't believe that you did that with another female? Well, you did do it and you enjoyed it. We both did."

"Fuck you!"

"I hope you do. Actually that's what I dreamt about last night. The two of us together; you spread out for me to do whatever I want with. I want to take my time with you the next time we're together. Savor all that creamy flesh. Kiss every inch of you and eat that sweet pussy. Don't tell me you don't want that, Kara, you would be telling the biggest lie of your life."

Kara was ashamed to say that everything she had just said made her excited. She wanted them to be together but actually giving in and doing it were two totally different things. It had taken a lot for her to come to the point of saying she could not be with her again and then she shows up here at CatCo waving her millions around. She was in trouble and she knew it.

Lena ran her hands down Kara's sides and felt her tremble. She knew the other woman was just as affected by this as she was.

"Don't tell me you don't want this. I can feel the tension in your body. Just like mine. I bet you're wet too, aren't you? Kara? Look at me."

Lena was getting angry because the beautiful azure eyes would not meet hers. She knew all it would take was one touch and they both would explode. She wanted to do this but she would never force Kara into anything. Keeping her gaze glued to the beautiful features, she ran her hand across her stomach and up to cup her breast. The sound she heard from Kara's throat made her rejoice. She wanted this too.

"Turn around Kara and face the wall. Will that help? Will that be anonymous enough for you? Don't look at my face or my skin and maybe you can stop lying to yourself."

Kara was so turned on she could barely keep from crossing her legs. She felt her nipples and clit burning; her pussy was throbbing at the contact. Kara could feel the wetness between her legs and she wanted more but her mind was screaming 'No'. She dug her heels in and tried to remain passive.

Lena ran her hand back down Kara's torso and reached the clasp on her linen pants. She wanted to unhook it but moved her hand to cup her instead. She could feel the heat coming from her crotch and she loved it.

"I can feel your hot pussy through your pants. Don't lie to yourself anymore, Kara. You want this as much as I do. Now turn around."

Kara felt the heat spreading across her cheeks but it wasn't from embarrassment, she was extremely turned on. Maybe just a minute and she would feel better. Slowly, she turned and faced the wall, not sure what to do next.

Lena watched as Kara turned and faced the wall. She knew this was her chance to show her how good it could be and there was nothing to be ashamed of. She leaned against her back and filled her hands with Kara's pert breasts. She didn't even try to hold back the groan from her throat.

Kara was not prepared for the onslaught of emotions as Lena cupped her flesh. She felt like her knees were going to buckle and she placed her hands against the wall for support. Her new position caused her ass to press tightly against Lena's crotch and they both moaned.

"God, you feel so good. I need to feel your skin. Please, let me."

Kara fought with herself over what to do and when she removed one hand from the wall and grabbed Lena's she knew she was in big trouble. She led her hand down to run under the hem of her blouse. The contact with her skin made her arch her back and press all the way against the front of Lena's body. Their fingers were sliding down and under the waistband of her pants.

"Hmmm I can't stop if I touch you here. Tell me now, Kara, while I can still control myself."

Kara could not speak but she did lead Lena's hand to cup her fully through her panties. Her head fell back against Lena's shoulder and she closed her eyes. The sensations were almost too much to handle but at the same time, she needed more.

"I have dreamed about touching you again and here you are. You're so wet baby. I can't wait to bury my face between these legs. Do you want that? Do you want to ride my face? I want that and so much more."

Kara felt herself giving in and her body actually started to tremble with the beginnings of an orgasm. She pushed Lena's hand tighter against her wet panties and pressed her ass harder against her pelvis. Kara knew she was starting to lose control and pushed Lena's hand inside her panties. Oh yeah, that's what she needed.

Lena sucked in her breath as she felt the soft curls pressing against her fingertips.

"I can't stop touching you, baby, you feel so good. I want you to let go of my hand and unbutton your pants. Please."

Kara did as she was asked. Unbuttoning and unzipping her pants, she pushed them down her hips. All the while, Lena never broke the contact with her flesh. Looking down her body, she could see the bulge of Lena's hand inside her panties and she felt herself grow wetter. Kara suddenly felt thankful that she had put a thong on this morning and apparently so was Lena.

"Lean forward and let me see your ass."

Kara felt the hesitation and tried to not think about it.

"Now!"

Jumping at Lena's order, she leaned against the wall and pressed her face against her arms. She wanted so much in this moment but she still kept her mouth closed.

Lena never removed her hand from Kara's panties but she bent down and came face-to-face with the creamy flesh of her ass. Trying to absorb as much as she could, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to the top of her thong. Her tongue traced over the twin dimples and dipped inside. The fingers pressed inside her panties started to move and she wanted more.

"Pull your panties down."

Kara stood there, not moving. She wanted to push Lena and see where that led.

"Kara? Did you hear me?"

Kara was having a hard time not doing what Lena wanted but she also wanted to push things a little farther.

"Kara, I'm going to rip them off if you don't pull them down."

Kara knew that's exactly what her body wanted and she stood there, waiting.

Lena felt her passion take over and she removed her hand from the front of Kara's panties and grabbed the lace on both sides and yanked. The tearing of fabric seemed to excite Kara and she smiled.

"You little tease. That's what you wanted all along, wasn't it? Did that excite you? I think it did."

Kara could not lie to herself or Lena. She wanted this so much. Her hips pressed forward and she spread her legs farther apart.

"Hmmm, I can smell you. And you smell so fucking good, I have to taste you."

Lena made good with her words, her fingers moving to press inside the wet folds and skating across her hip to bring them to her mouth.

Kara had to look over her shoulder as Lena placed the wet fingers in her mouth. She watched as the other woman closed her eyes and sucked all the evidence off her fingers. They both moaned in that moment.

"Spread your legs and lean against the wall."

Kara did as she was told. The dominant tone in Lena's voice was a huge turn on. She bent at the waist and leaned into the wall. Her eyes wanted to close and she felt the tingles move up the inside of her thighs. "Touch me, Lena, please."

Lena wanted to tell her that she was the one giving orders but when she heard the tone she used, she had to give in. She leaned forward and spread the wet lips apart, burying her face in the sweetest pussy she had ever tasted. Her tongue worked furiously at the folds and she could hear the moans from Kara getting louder. She pulled back and stared at the wet flesh in front of her.

"Bend over as far as you can. Oh yeah, that's it."

Lena knew this angle would work better. She dragged her gaze away from the wet, pink flesh and buried her tongue inside the wet folds again. Now she could hold her hips and guide her against her mouth. She was losing control with the sounds from Kara's throat.

"That's it, baby, lose control."

Both of their motions were becoming frantic.

Lena pulled Kara's hips back against her face and pushed her tongue as far as she could reach.

"Fuck my face, baby."

Kara threw her head back and pushed her hips frantically against Lena's mouth. Everything together made her scream out her orgasm. She was trembling and had to lean all the way against the wall to keep herself from falling.

Lena was on the edge of an orgasm and she needed to help herself. Standing up, she pulled off the jacket, unbuttoned her blouse and unsnapped her bra and pressed the front of her body against Kara's back. She was leaning heavily against Kara and thanked the wall for helping to hold them up. She pressed her hips against Kara's naked flesh and pulled the beautiful face towards her own.

Their lips met and their tongues dueled. They both needed this contact for different reasons.

Lena ran her hand up Kara's side and cupped her breast. She flicked her nipple and bit her bottom lip and the sound she made caused her to topple over the edge with her orgasm. Leaning her whole body against her, she buried her face in the side of Kara's neck.

"I think this boss, employee relationship is going to work out just fine."

Both women chuckled with Lena's whispered words.


End file.
